


White Chrysanthemums

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, actually the ending is more sad than happy, happy/sad ending, i see this disease in so many fics wtf, why are there no tags for this disease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hinata gets Hanahaki Disease because of his unrequited love for Kageyama. Is he willing to sacrifice his feelings, and maybe his memory, of Kageyama to live, or will he be stubborn and keep the feeling with the disease, afraid that if he confesses he will lose his best friend?The Hanahaki Disease is a fictional disease where if a person's love is unrequited, flowers start to grow in their lungs. There are three stages of the Hanahaki Disease. In stage one, the person coughs up petals of the flower growing in their lungs. In stage two, they start to cough up whole flowers. In stage three, the last stage, they cough up whole bouquets. The growth of the flowers stop if the feeling is reciprocated. The only way to cure it is surgery, but if the person gets the surgery, they lose the feelings for that person and risk losing the memory of that person.---descrip may change to smth better sorry if the description was crappy lol





	1. Marigold | pain and grief

**Author's Note:**

> Aye its first Haikyuu fanfic I published here on ao3 so hope you like it.

****

* * *

Hinata's been smiling a lot less. And when he does smile, it's not as wide and radiant. Kageyama was worried about his friend.

One day, after practice while they changed, Kageyama decided to confront Hinata about this.

Hinata was genderfluid, and somedays he dressed up like a girl, others like a boy, and sometimes like neither. Today he wore a loose sweatshirt and a skirt.

"Hinata?" Hinata turned after hearing his name.

"Hm? What's up, Kageyama?" Hinata asked.

"I've been noticing, you smile a lot... less now. And when you do, its not as wide or- or bright!" Kageyama said. He struggled a little because he wasn't used to voicing his concerns before. "And you seem a lot more tired and down. What's wrong?" **(A/N ugggghhhh this feels so ooc send helppp)**

"You noticed," Hinata whispered.

"Of course! You're my f-fr-friend," Kageyeama struggled a little, trying to say the word. He wondered why it was so hard to comfort a friend.

He didn't realize how much that one word hurt Hinata.

"It's nothing," Hinata lied, forcing a smile. "I've just been getting less sleep. Trying to study more, you know."

Hinata wasn't lying about the sleep part, though.

"Oh," Kageyama said, not buying it, but decided not to push the matter. "Okay, well then. I'll be going, wanna come?"

"Yeah, I'll come"

The two then walked together until they had to part ways.


	2. White Chrysanthemum | death;grief (common for funerals)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its kind of short, i was working on some other drafts of fanfics so yeah
> 
> it feels so messyy agrhhhhhh

* * *

As soon as Hinata was home, he threw his bedroom door open and rushed into the bathroom. Once he was there, he started to throw up flowers and blood.

He remembered when it started.

* * *

_~1 month ago~_

"Whatever, dumbass, I'll see you tomorrow at morning practice," Kageyama said, ruffling Hinata's hair. Hinata's heart sped up.

The two parted ways, saying goodbye to each other. 

When Hinata got home, he went to his bedroom and changed. He laid back and thought about Kageyama. 

He's got it bad. 

He realized he had a crush on Kageyama last week, and told his mom about it. His mother worried about the feeling being unrequited but Hinata ignored it.

Hinata suddenly felt like his lungs were being squeezed. He got up and got water to drink. He started to cough, and saw something fall to the floor.

White chrysanthemum petals covered in drops of blood.

* * *

He was in the second stage now, coughing up whole flowers. He hasn't gotten enough sleep from all the coughing, and he knows it will get worse in the third stage. In the third stage, he will start to cough up whole bouquets of flowers.

The only cure for it is surgery, but if he gets the surgery, he will lose the feelings for the person, and maybe even his memory of that person. His mom begged him to get the surgery but he didn't want to forget Kageyama. 

He kept coughing them up until it finally stopped, and climbed into bed, falling asleep from exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im supposed to be working on chapter 4 but im going to try to make chapter 3 longer so yeah ill try and update asap love yall!
> 
> also jfc i cant write more than 300 words in one sitting step up ur game, me.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @i-am-tsuffering (main blog where i dump all my reblogs on, im trying to sort out my main blog and make a side blog so i can dump reblog stuff there and not on my main where i should be posting my original stuff but thats not importanT)
> 
> i post stuff that isn't reblogs (well occasionally i put reblogs but not importaNT) on @a-fangirl-and-proud 
> 
> im sorry that i am a really problematic person lol


End file.
